Usagi-chan, Teach Me to Be a Magical Girl!
by Ella Anders
Summary: Set after arc two of Sailor Moon Crystal; Usagi is tasked with teaching Ami all she knows of being a magical girl- that is with Luna's aid, naturally. *Crystal spoilers.*


_**Usagi-chan, Teach Me to Be a Magical Girl!**_

_Summary: Set after arc two of Sailor Moon Crystal; Usagi is tasked with teaching Ami all she knows of being a magical girl- that is with Luna's aid, naturally. *Crystal spoilers.*_

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoki Takeuchi. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit form anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction._

_Authoress' Notes: Can I go on-record saying how much I love Crystal? Because I do, the animation, the story-line….well, everything and you probably already figured that out. Anyways, this is actually my first go at writing Sailor Moon, and honestly, I am slightly nervous. But my muse wanted to run with this, so here we are. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**One-**_

Usagi smiled as she looked around and a cool breeze graced her face and blew though her freed locks of hair. _This is so peaceful,_ she thought to herself as she strolled down the sidewalk. For a minute she allowed her eyes to slowly close, as she did so the image of the beautiful castle that had appeared to her in her dreams flashed before her eyes. It was beautiful, too beautiful for words. Too un-worldly. And even more mysterious. Even after weeks of having the same dream, about another space and time; a tale of a gorgeous princess and handsome prince seemed to haunt her. But the better question was why.

Her thoughts where cut short by her one of her female companion's soft voice, "I wonder how I transformed with that pen from the arcade."

Slowly Usagi's eyes opened, to see her new friend Ami- Sailor Mercury- appear un-certain. The girl genius was always solving problems and use to being able to find the correct answer. But this time she couldn't. And despite only knowing her for a few short days, Usagi could tell it was eating at the blue-haired teen. Ever since Ami had transformed herself into a sailor senshi, she had been filled with question, inquires directed at Usagi herself, and Luna- the mysterious talking cat. Then again who wouldn't have a massive amount of questions after an event like that? However Ami had always been wise about her timing, making sure no one over-heard any of their conversations.

"I wonder too," chimed in Luna with a sly smile upon her small face as she keep in time with the two senshi.

"Luna," Ami began, only to start laughing. The first time perhaps she had ever had a small fit of laughter in public, or at least that is what Usagi assumed as Ami's hand slowly inched up onto her mouth and her cheeks began to flush. "It was you."

Luna simply gave a small grin, after all she didn't have to say anything. _After all who else could it have possibly been?_

"Luna," Usagi started as she extended her one hand and waved her index finger at the small cat. "You need to be more careful," The blonde lowered her voice. "About speaking. That weirdo in the tuxedo almost caught onto you." The cat paused, almost surprised, and glanced up. "After all you are going to have us fight creepy monsters like that we are going to need you-"

"Really," Luna started brightly.

Usagi nodded her head. "Of course, after all we are going to need more gadgets!"

"Urgh," Luna automatically groans as she slaps herself in the forehead with her paw. This cute jester automatically gains a few short giggles out of Ami. "Usagi…"

With a wave of the hand, Usagi ignores Luna and returns her attention to her new friend, "Ami-chan, let's keep being friends from now on!" _And that way I don't have to carry all of the duties as a guardian and I can learn to become a genius! _

Ami nodded her head quickly, "Sure Usagi-chan." _At long last, a friend. _With a wide smile, Ami reached for Usagi's hand, "Let's go, and have a meeting. You have so much to tell me about being a guardian!"

Usagi blinks as the duo advances faster down the path, "Can we at least get something to eat first?"


End file.
